leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Usiar/Observations and Whatnot
Negative Damage Reduction Sanguine Pool Speed Nasus: Siphoning Strike Damage *110 Rank 5 Base Damage *255 Bonus Attack Damage *116 Base Attack Damage *254 Stacked Damage *735 Total Siphoning Strike Damage *174 Trinity Force Damage *0 Armor *0 Damage Reduction *909 Total Damage (Non-Crit) Expected Siphoning Strike Damage = Base Siphoning Strike Damage + ( Base Attack Damage + Bonus Attack Damage ) + Stacked Damage Trinity Force Damage = Base Attack Damage * 1.50 Damage Reduction = 1 - ( ( Armor - ArmorPen ) / ( 100 + ( Armor - ArmorPen ) ) ) Actual Siphoning Strike = ( Expected Siphoning Strike Damage + Trinity Force Damage ) * ( 1 - Damage Reduction) Critical Siphoning Strikes *110 Rank 5 Base Damage *0 Bonus Attack Damage *116 Base Attack Damage *60 Stacked Damage *286 Total Siphoning Strike Damage *116 Added Damage from Crit *0 Armor *0 Damage Reduction *402 Total Damage (Crit) (Expected) *401 Total Damage (Crit) (Actual) -- Difference likely due to rounding. Trinity Force and Critical Hits I ended up testing this with 's being able to earn money quicker because the skill is more consistant than stacking damage capability. At Rank 5, 96 Base AD, and 44 Bonus AD. My Non-Crit Parley hit a 0 Armor target (due to Armor Penetration) for 433 Damage, while a Critical Parley hit for 723 on the same target. Non-Crit = ( 96 * 1.5 ) + ( 150 + ( 96 + 44 ) ) = 434 Crit = ( 96 * 1.5 ) + ( ( 150 + ( 96 + 44 ) ) * 2 ) = 724 Both of these are 1 point off, however that is acceptable due to rounding differences. Crimson Pact While specifically noted that will not stack with itself, any Ability Power gained through will be affected by . The ability power added from will be converted into Health through Crimson Pact. By Adding Warmog's Armor, 770 HP was converted into an additional 30.8 AP making the new total AP from Crimson Pact, 44.10 (13.30 + 30.80). Zhonya's Ring then added 7.7 AP (25% of 30.8). This 7.7 AP then turned into an additional 13.86 HP, making the new total HP from Crimson Pact, 300.71 (286.85 + 13.86) Slowed vs Chilled Even though the same icon is shared, Slowed and Chilled are two completely independent debuffs. The Slowed effect is applied by and and The Chilled effect can be applied by 's and 's The key difference is in 's conditional double damage effect. Jax - Empower Since I'm 80% positive Empower used to be based off of his Total Attack Damage (both Base AD and AD from items/runes/masteries), in addition to the wiki-page (prior to my edit) showing the same, I'm adding this section due to an accidental finding that it is only working off of Bonus AD and is completely excluding Base AD. 212 * 0.4 = 84.8 (This is what would show if it included Base AD along with Bonus AD) 95 * 0.4 = 38 (This is what is actually showing) Category:Blog posts